


Purikura

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's Giveaway [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Date, Fluff and Humor, M/M, purikura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Prompto is nervous - and for good reason! He's never been on a date before, much less with a prince, and he's certain everything will somehow end up going horribly wrong.Spoiler alert: it doesn't.





	Purikura

**Author's Note:**

> For Yaoifan20 on Tumblr, who won a fic in my giveaway! The request was for "Promptis' first date" - and I couldn't resist the pull of these two at a game arcade. Taito Station is a real (and popular) arcade here in Japan, and they usually have a floor dedicated to purikura machines. Like Prompto, I tend to avoid them, too, but.... Well. This seemed like a good excuse ;D

Prompto honestly hadn't known what to expect that night. It wasn't like he'd ever been on a date before, and what little knowledge he did have came from watching other people on TV and in movies. Unfortunately, most of those people weren't high school students, nor were they awkward, clumsy wallflowers like him. They couldn't teach him how to get over his fear of crowds or of eating in front of others. And they certainly couldn't prepare him for a night on the town with a prince. 

The whole thing had been Noct's idea, of course. If it were up to Prompto, he'd have been content to simply spend the rest of his life pining from afar. But the prince, it seemed, had other plans - plans which started with meeting up at the arcade, then going for pizza. Honestly, they did those things together all the time anyway, so it really made no sense why Prompto was so nervous. Yet, there he was, pacing outside of the Taito and fidgeting with the lint in his jacket pockets, wondering how he was supposed to greet his best friend when he finally showed up. 

_ Hey, Noct, ready to rumble?  _

_ 'Sup, buddy! So excited for this! _

_ Hi, Noct, you look really hot tonight.  _

_Fuuuuck._ Prompto groaned and mussed his fingers back through his hair, forgetting in his frustration that he'd spent almost two hours styling it into place. Panicked, he'd just whipped out his comb to try to salvage what he could of his bangs when he heard familiar footsteps approaching. 

"Hey, Prom," came Noct's usual half-smile. Like the blonde, he had ditched his school uniform for a casual look that night - dark jeans, a JusMon t-shirt under a black flannel shirt. Even his hair was different, less groomed but in a way that suited the laid-back style. When Prompto caught sight of him, he froze with his comb in the air and merely gaped.

"Hey," was all he could manage once he found his voice. Noctis, smirking, hooked his arm around Prompto's elbow and dragged him inside. 

"Sorry I'm late. Had to fight with Iggy before he'd let me out of the house looking like this," he explained as they walked past rows of UFO catchers and the colorful prizes within. Arm in arm, which was new (and kept drawing attention from the people around them). Prompto forced a laugh.

"You didn't tell him what you were doing, did you?"

"Sure I did." He shot his friend a grin when he saw the look of horror cross his face. "Don't worry, he likes you. He trusts you'll get me home at a respectable hour."

They kicked the night off with their favorite shooting game (which Prompto somehow always managed to win, despite not trying very hard), then tested out some of the new rhythm games on the second floor. Prompto's nerves gradually gave way to genuine fun, and by the third round of Theatrhythm he had almost forgotten they were on a date and not just hanging out like normal. 

Until, that was, Noct led him upstairs again. 

The dreaded purikura floor. Prompto felt his heart begin to pound the instant he saw the machines - box-like contraptions decorated on the outside with overly cute things - and all the teen girls waiting in line to take their pictures together. He had always avoided this floor, mostly because the only guys up here were the ones who'd been dragged by their dates for lovey-dovey photos and --

Oh. 

_ Ooohhhh.  _

"Noct, buddy, come on, you can't be serious," he started, half-pleading as the prince picked out an empty purikura booth and tugged him toward it. "What if someone finds out?!"

"So? They're just photos, dude." He smiled secretly and shoved Prompto inside the booth, then popped the change into the machine. The screen flashed to life and asked if they'd like the 'cute' mode or the 'romantic' mode. Neither of them could tell the difference, so Noct just pushed a series of random buttons until a countdown started on the screen. 

"Okay, first pose?"

"H-h-h-how should I know?! I've never been in one of these things!"

"No time. Follow my lead."

Grinning, Noct pressed his back up against Prompto and pointed his finger right at the camera. Prom quickly jumped into place at his side. The camera flashed, then another timer began. 

"Now try this," Noct said again, suddenly adopting a serious face and adjusting an invisible pair of glasses on his nose. Prompto burst out laughing. 

"Dude, you look like Iggy!" Not missing a beat, Prompto rolled up his t-shirt sleeves and flexed his biceps, shooting the camera a very believable Gladio-like smirk. 

"Nice one," Noct laughed. Only two photos left. "How about we swap? I'll do you, you do me."

"You're on."

Prompto brushed his bangs into his face, feigned a pout, and glared at the camera as if he'd just been woken up. Noct held his hands up to his face in a mock camera and grinned as wide as he could. The booth flashed and they fell together laughing hard. 

"Only one shot left, Noct. Whaddya wanna do this time?"

"Easy. Already decided," the prince smiled. He was already so close. They were both already breathless and caught up in the moment. Before the timer even hit zero Noct was pressing his lips to Prompto's, as sincere and natural as if they'd done it a million times. 

Prompto let his eyes flutter closed just as the camera flashed, snapped. Capturing the moment forever on a wallet-sized collage of memories from the best night yet of his life. 


End file.
